Camille O'Connell
Camille "Cami" O'Connell is a regular character on . She is a bartender and a psychology student who initially moved to New Orleans to find out the truth about the death of her brother, Sean O'Connell. Both Klaus and Marcel are attracted to her and hope to keep her sheltered from the major ongoing conflict between the vampires, witches and werewolves of the city. However, this is getting increasingly difficult now that Cami has discovered the truth about the supernatural world and that her brother was cursed by a witch in revenge for her uncle's actions. She is also good friends with Davina and Josh. Camille is a member of The O'Connell Family. History As of right now, not much is known about her early history. She grew up with a twin brother, Sean, and moved to New Orleans near her uncle, Kieran, to investigate the circumstances surrounding Sean's suspicious and tragic death. At some point she enrolled in her psychology courses and began working as a bartender at Rousseau's. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Season Four In The Originals, Camille is the bartender at theDeveraux sisters' bar. When Niklaus is monitored by Marcel 's minions, she appears saying: "Sorry for the wait. If you're here for the gumbo, I'm about to break your heart. We just ran out." Moments later, Marcel meets Cami. She immediately thinks that Marcel does not have good intentions. Niklaus meets again with Camille in one of the streets of New Orleans. Camille describes the painting of an artist, which causes Niklaus to show parts of his humanity. Throughout The Originals |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= In Rebirth, Cami is seen in bed with Marcel. Afterwards, she gets dressed and tells Marcel she has to go to campus and meet her new advisor because her former one died. When Marcel asks if he'll see her later, she emphasizes that it's just a no-strings relationship. She tells him about how Francesca and her werewolves are in control of the French Quarter. When Marcel asks about Klaus, Cami tells him that nobody, including herself, knows. Marcel wonders why Klaus hasn't made a move against the werewolves. Cami says that Klaus is in mourning, but Marcel suspects that something is going on. Cami also tells him that Davina is back in high school and doing well. Cami tells Marcel that maybe it's better to move on and not hold on to the things that they can't change; Marcel gives her a "Yeah, maybe." Later, Cami is walking down the street in the Quarter while being followed by two werewolves. Turning around, she tells them off, hands one of them her coffee, and walks away annoyed and worried. She goes to the Abattoir looking for Klaus. While she calls for him, Klaus moves silently around watching her unseen. When she calls for him again, Elijah appears and tells her that Klaus doesn't want to see her and that she is trespassing. When he tells her that she's put herself in danger by coming there, she tells him about the Guerrera werewolves following her and running the city like a police state. She suggests that they get help from Marcel in ridding the Quarter of Francesca and her people. She leaves after having impressed both Klaus and Elijah. Later, at her apartment, when the two Guerrera wolves from the street come to her apartment looking for white oak stake, she gives them an address and the key to her uncle's secret room. After they leave, Elijah appears outside her window and nods to her and Cami nods back. Later, at Marcel's place, he and Cami are lying in bed and they discuss the Quarter's future briefly. She apologizes for the loss of Marcel's friend Joe before she tells him that she is ending their friends-with-benefits arrangement, stating that she needs to be more involved with the human world. When she meets her new adviser, Vincent Griffith, she is unaware that he is actually Finn Mikaelson. In Live and Let Die, Cami is heard telling her advisor, Vincent/Finn, that New Orleans is a city of death and that the people party to distract them from the inevitability of death. Finn asks her about her relationships with the people in her life who are still living. She tells him that she's attracted to the wrong kind of guy. She talks about Marcel and how she was just a rebound girl for him and that they're not compatible. She then talks about Klaus, how nothing ever happened between them but he got under her skin. She says that in spite of Klaus' dark past, there was good in him. Finn remarks that Cami wanted to save Klaus; Cami states that some people don't want to be saved. Later, Cami is walking through the crowded streets and she finally gets Davina on the phone. Davina apologizes for not calling Cami back and assures her that she's okay before hanging up. Klaus remarks that it was rude for Davina to hang up, surprising Cami when she sees him. She chastises him because she hasn't seen him in months and just decides to show up. He tells her he needs to find Davina because she has brought Mikael back from the dead and is controlling him. When Cami says that Davina didn't say where she was, Klaus deduces from listening on the phone call that Davina is at her family's cabin in Terrebonne parish. Cami agrees to go with him to try and reason with Davina. Cami is then seen sitting in a bar having a drink when Klaus comes in annoyed that she told him to wait in the car because she said she be right back. Klaus reiterates the urgency of his mission and Cami tells him that she needs a drink to take the edge off of Klaus' revenge fantasy. Cami deduces that he chose her to come with him because he wanted someone to hear his side of his story. Klaus sits down and has a drink and begins to tells Cami about his mother's plan to put the Original siblings into human bodies. He tells her that he can't kill Esther because she would just jump into a new body. He tells her that Mikael has the white oak stake and must be dealt with first. When Klaus gets up to leave, Cami tells him he understands what he's fighting against, but asks him what he's fighting for. She invites him to dance with her and tells him that there's more to life than the pain inflicted on him by Mikael and Esther. As they slowly dance, she tells him that there's no peace in revenge before he twirls her slowly and vanishes, leaving Cami alone. Cami hitchhikes and runs through the roads of the bayou to get to Davina's cabin in the bayou. Cami is angry at Klaus, telling him what she had to go through to get to him. Cami tells Klaus that he will not hurt Davina, to which he gives his word. Cami then pulls Klaus into a one-armed hug before looking down to see Mikael lying on the ground incapacitated by Papa Tunde's blade. Klaus tells her that he decided to take Cami's advice and keep Mikael alive. In Red Door, Camille stops Klaus from killing Kaleb as he is "just a kid" and takes the stake and goes to get the car to take Davina to the hospital after what Klaus did to her. She goes to the care and is abducted by Mikael, who takes her through the woods. Cami demands how he is conscious as she has seen the kind of damage Papa Tunde's blade can do first hand. Mikael tells her that he has endured more pain than anyone living or even dead and that he will not feed off of her as she is leverage for Klaus and that he will use Klaus's weakness for her and as he hesitates when Mikael will threaten to dismember her in front him, he will use this chance to kill Klaus. Cami argues that he is hating a person who's only crime was that he was fathered by another person only to be hushed harshly by Mikael, who tells her that she is the enabler of the weak and no wonder Klaus seeks her company. Mikael then takes her to a warehouse where Camille tells Mikael that she used to think that Mikael once actually cared about Klaus, that he wasn't all bad, but Mikael says he didn't always hate Klaus as when he was born he thought that Klaus was the one who had the eyes of a warrior and was overjoyed at his birth. But Mikael's hope was short-lived as he discovered that Niklaus wasn't his son and his relief at that was glorious, but he remained loving of Niklaus until he discovered that Klaus was birth from a "beast". Cami argues that that was his mother's infidelity, not Klaus. This leads to Mikael heatedly yelling that everything that followed was Niklaus's fault - the death of his youngest son and when Cami says it is an accident, Mikael cries that Klaus killed his wife, his own mother who sought to cleanse him of his beast-like nature. Cami tells him that the cycle of endless violence is pointless and Mikael guesses that she's an "alienist" and Cami says they're called "therapists" nowadays and he could do with some couch time. Mikael - pushed to the edge - decides that since his wound is not healing in time he could do with some food and a frightened Cami says that he said he would not do so and Mikael grabs her, saying that, despite human blood being useless to sustain him, in desperate times even the Devil himself eats flies and he bites Camille. When Klaus finds them, he swears to make Mikael pay for hurting Cami and Mikael laughs at this, saying that it is sweet that the Ker (a mythological phantom/spiritual creature that feeds off of the blood of the dead addressed to Klaus in this context by Mikael) whines for its bitch (the would-be dead victim being Camille). After a confrontation between the Original Vampires ensues, Mikael walks out victorious, having killed Klaus with the Oak. But the stake doesn't not work, seeing as Davina and Kaleb are draining its very purpose for being, thus surpassing its Natural power to kill Klaus even whilst in his heart. While Mikael attempts to stop Davina and his son, Camille pulls the stake out of Klaus just before Mikael stops Davina and Klaus's reinforcements show up to save him before he is resurrected. Mikael leaves before telling Klaus to find him when he doesn't have fools - women and children - fighting his battles for him. Klaus thanks Cami for saving his life and she replies that it is the least he could do for telling him not to kill Mikael. Klaus responds that he would kill Mikael alone for hurting her. In Wheel Inside the Wheel, Cami is seen having breakfast with Vincent. After he pries too much, they decide to stop with the personal questions as it is "happy hour". Vincent orders for them, he orders for himself a neat whiskey and then when it is time to order Cami's drink, he orders a Sazerac with two spoons of honey, which shocks Cami as it is her favorite drink, who decides to make an excuse and leaves. She goes back to her O'Connell inheritance room where she discovers that the "Griffith Family" is a family of witches, Marcel informs her that Vincent is currently possessed by the thousand-year-old Finn Mikaelson and that he was a vampire and he is a powerful warlock now so she should steer clear. Cami tells him she's only begun. Later, when the two of them are having dinner, Cami, after nearly attacking him with a specialized dagger, establishes what Finn/Vincent's weakness is - her and she plans on using it. In Chasing the Devil's Tail, Camille manages to get Vincent to go on a date with her which was part of a plot that was fabricated by her, Hayley, Marcel, Joshua and Aiden. Cami reveals that she found chains that can hinder a witch's power once slapped onto their wrists in the arsenal that her uncle Kieran left behind for her. Once on the date, Cami gets a call and leaves to supposedly take it in private, but Cami does not return, which inspires Vincent's curiosity which leads him to the back of the restaurant where she is attacked by a werewolf that leaves and disappears with Cami when Vincent/Finn shows up. Meanwhile, she actually taken to a church, where it is revealed that it is Hayley who bit her and Cami admits she always thought another woman's mouth on her neck would feel more erotic. Vincent casts a locator spell that leads him to the church. He figures out that Aiden is a traitor and uses his powerful magic to throw him through the St. Anne's Church doors unconscious. Vincent kills Josh (temporarily) and nearly kills Hayley, who is rescued by Jackson. Cami shows up and slaps the magic-resistant chains on Finn, which renders him powerless. She smugly apologizes but says that he would have done the same to her had she continued to play defenseless human. Later, a guilty yet victorious Cami is drinking by the bar when a woman she does not recognize enters. Cami says sorry as they're closed, the woman voices her feeling of it being a shame, as she hears that Cami serves the best "Sazerac" in town, which makes Cami see the light, realizing it is Esther, who tells her that her sons have taken quite the liking to her before bewitching her with a then-unidentified spell that causes her body to shudder violently. In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Camille awakes in bed and gets a call from Hayley who needs a favor. Cami is then seen speaking to Hayley about her romance with Elijah and Jackson (seemingly unfazed by what happened with Esther the night before) asking about how her relationship with the former has been. Hayley admits that she didn't have the opportunity to bond anymore with Elijah because they've been distant in the last couple of months since she became a hybrid, but he remains under her skin. Cami then tells her there is no right answer to it and she has to figure out what's best for her after thinking about it because she's the one who's going to have to live with it. Hayley then notices some red dots on Camille's back that seem to have been punctured into her from her neck down her spine. Cami goes to the compound seeking help from Klaus only to find out that Davina has neutralized him. Cami tells them about the puncture wounds on her back and that in her uncle's files there's information that tells her its an ancient spell and when she hears "ancient" and "spell" in the same sentence she equals it to Esther. Kaleb/Kol - after examining the wounds - comes to the conclusion that after Esther attacked her she wiped her memories and cast a Preparation Spell on Cami, preparing her body to become a vessel for someone to jump into, which Kol presumes is Esther herself. Cami demands to see Vincent. She goes to where he is chained up and slaps him, demanding to know why they chose her and without hesitating, Finn tells her that it is because she is "perfect, healthy, beautiful, smart and (ULTIMATELY) alone" thus no one would suspect any personality changes and from what he discovered from their psychological sessions, Klaus would not allow anyone to harm her body, making her the perfect choice for an enemy to possess. Cami tells him to stop the spell and Vincent/Finn says he cannot as only his mother can. Cami says she will step in front of a moving truck before allowing Esther take her body, which shocks Vincent/Finn, who reveals that Esther was priming her for Rebekah and not herself. Later, Cami asks Kol how long she has, which he answers not long as Esther's found Rebekah and she's unstoppable and once she goes after Rebekah there will be nothing she or anyone can do to stop her, not unless they stop her before then. Cami (who is afraid for her life/consciousness) is convinced that if Marcel (a vampire), Davina and Kol (Harvest and Mikaelson Witches) can work together they can defeat her. Marcel sacks this idea, as Esther is stronger than anything he's ever seen, even than all three of them combined, they're going to need Klaus. Cami begs Davina to resurrect Klaus for her sake and Davina does so. In The Map of Moments, Camille shows up in the compound, walking in on a moment between Kol/Kaleb and Marcel and convinces Marcel not to kill Kol seeing as he along with Davina is the only one who can protect her from Esther’s extreme powers. Later, Cami is seen talking to Marcel, trying to convince him to let her talk to Vincent by pulling him out of the casket he’d spent 900+ years in. She plans to convince him to make Esther see reason. Cami appeals to Vincent only for him to turn her down and bring to light his dislike of redemption and once he is free he will not stop until he has rid New Orleans of vampires once and for all, and if she is to stand with Klaus and the rest of the vampires, he will take her down with them. Cami then tells Marcel to lock him up again and leaves. Later, while Klaus, Kol/Kaleb and Rebekah have gone to the Lycée to deal with their part of the plan, Cami, Marcel and Davina are in the Compound. There’s an hourglass in front of Davina, Marcel and Cami. Davina explains that this one is going to be linked to Esther’s hourglass by Kaleb which will make sure they know when to begin a spell that will divert and jam Esther’s super power surge long enough so that she won’t be able to put Rebekah’s inner self within Camille, while simultaneously completely jamming Esther’s powers, keeping her spirit from jumping too. They watch the sands flow down the glasses until the last at which point Cami’s body shudders as her spirit threatens to be suppressed, Davina quickly summons her own strong powers and does the diversion which ultimately causes Esther’s and Davina’s power to collide and cause the hourglasses to explode as Cami and Rebekah fall unconscious, it is unclear whether Esther or Davina is victorious as both Rebekah and Camille are unconscious and Davina cannot feel anything. When Cami’s body awakens, everyone has gathered around her and Klaus says, “Camille?” then a relieved Cami says she suddenly loves that stupid name and is hugged by Davina, but everyone is worried as Rebekah still has not awoken. In Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire, Cami is introduced to Hope. Cami and Elijah bond. She also plays a game with him to get him to open up to her. She gets worried when he begins to act differently. When he calms down, she offers her support if he needs someone to talk to as it is her job to listen. In Brotherhood of the Damned, Cami helps Elijah. She tells him that she knows what it's like when someone forcefully cures them from their pain. Elijah opens up to her and tells her about his red door and story of Tatia. When Elijah suddenly collapses, she talks to Davina over the phone. They realize that Finn is behind everything that happened. She is relieved when Elijah regains consciousness and she is seen holding Hope while Elijah talks to Klaus on the phone. In The Devil is Damned, In I Love You, Goodbye, after the safe house explodes, a scared Cami drives Hope away and they stop at a gas station to use a pay phone. Cami gets out and then picks up a crying Hope and, while walking to the phone, Cami drops her change on the ground. Cami swears, apologizes to Hope and tells her she's being brave. Cami hears a noise and yells that she will if anyone tries anything, she'll gouge out their eyes. Elijah appears and they get back in the vehicle and drive back to New Orleans. When they arrive at the Mikaelson mansion, Cami happily gives Hope back to Hayley so she can introduce Hope to Jackson. Later, during Hayley and Jackson's wedding reception, Cami is in the nursery holding hope and looking out the window when Klaus walks in. He says he heard Hope crying and Cami says that she is probably teething. Klaus thanks Cami for taking care of Hope and Cami says that Hope likes it in the mansion. Cami asks Klaus if he wants to hold Hope, but he doesn't respond. Cami tells him that even though the situation is overwhelming, according to developmental psychology, if the parents are happy, then the baby is happy. This causes Klaus to smile. In Save My Soul, In When the Levee Breaks, In City Beneath The Sea, In Fire with Fire, In Ashes to Ashes, Personality Camille does not possess any supernatural attributes. Camille exhibited an air of pluckiness about her by claiming to Marcel that she has a black belt in karate. She is not judgmental. Her brother's murder-suicide has left her with a need to understand the human psyche, to be able to make sense of the supposed chaos within insanity. She is a person who stands by her morals, as upon learning of her brother's murder's demise, she felt enraged that someone had gotten killed. Likewise, she possesses a strong will, angrily telling Klaus that she will find a way to break through the compulsion's control over her. Now that she's right smack in the middle of all the chaos and bloodshed in the French Quarter, she has displayed considerable determination to continue what her uncle worked so hard to protect. She stands tall as a human in a town chock full of supernatural creatures. Camille is poised, intelligent and astute, able to decipher the psyches of even thousand-year-old immortals. She displays a good sense of humor and a personable nature. She is courageous and spirited, displaying this bravery on numerous occasions, in particular against Mikael. Though she is forever in want of an anlytical and logical standpoint, she is also compassionate and caring. Physical Appearance Camille is a young woman in her early to mid twenties, standing at approximately 5'6" who has an attractive face possessing green-blue eyes, dark lashes and blonde hair.Her shoulder length hair is worn in a variety of different styles although usually worn pulled back with a clip, exposing her strong jaw line. Camille seems to be absent of heavy make up, and wears a minimal amount of jewelry, usually only a necklace or pendant. She wears a variety of different styles of clothing ranging from colorful knitwear, denim jackets and jeans, floral summer dresses, cardigans with sandals or boots and occasionally matches them with colored scarves. Camille also has a small tattoo on the inside of her left wrist, the significance is however unknown and the tattoo is often hidden beneath her clothing. Relationships Marcellus Gerard Marcel spotted Cami walking alone at night and Marcel decided if she was brave, he'd let her live, and if she was dumb, she was dessert. When he startled her, she promptly told him she has a black belt in karate. She lived. She represents an allure to Marcel. Their relationship will further develop as he is drawn to her. She sees him as a hot, sexy bad boy but is afraid of getting herself hurt again. After Camille realized she was compelled by Klaus to date Marcel, she tried to push her feelings onto the compulsion, however Klaus stated whatever feelings she felt for Marcel were real. Their relationship status seems unknown after her realization of being compelled and his relationship with Rebekah, however it was clear that she had developed some sort of attraction to him. Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus spotted Camille earlier on before their meeting whilst with Marcel. He then later met her upon a busy New Orleans street, they were both drawn to the same painting. Her words about the man in the painting being "alone", caused him to show his humanity and seemingly change his mind towards the future of his unborn child. As Klaus wanted to regain control of Marcel's empire, he used Camille and compelled her into being with Marcel in order to get closer to Marcel's weapon. Klaus eventually tells Camille he is a vampire- although compels her not to be afraid and to forget once she leaves. Klaus seems to care for her, more than he would an average human and shows his humanity around her, particularly when taking away her memories so she will have peace of mind due to the events surrounding her brother's supernatural death, although she pleads not to take away her memories he promises he will find out what happened to her brother. Whilst Camille is seen to sympathize with Klaus after he reveals part of his past, after regaining all of her memories, she feels rage towards him and the terms of their relationship is very strained after she threatens him. as the story progresses, the two of them turned allies, especially after Klaus helped Camille with her uncle Kieran's hex, in Season Two, they continue to be friends, and allies, since Camille got involved in the Mikaelson's family drama, and in which, they both saved each others' lives. When Mikael kidnapped Camille, one could tell by Klaus's reactions that he felt for Camille. In a recent episode, Camille makes a comment to Davina about how the Mikaelson brothers have a way of getting underneath their skins. Other Relationships *Davina and Camille (Friends) *Elijah and Camille (Acquaintances) *Camille and Kieran (Family) *Josh and Camille (Friends/Allies) *Camille and Genevieve (Enemies) *Finn and Camille (Former College adviser and student/Enemies) *Hayley and Camille (Friends/Allies) *Camille and Hope (Camille is Hope's current Guardian/babysitter) *Vincent and Camille (Acquaintances) Appearances Season Four *''The Originals'' The Originals Season 1 *''Always and Forever'' *''House of the Rising Son'' *''Tangled Up In Blue'' *''Girl in New Orleans'' *''Fruit of the Poisoned Tree'' *''The River in Reverse'' *''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' *''The Casket Girls'' *''Dance Back from the Grave'' *''Crescent City'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''An Unblinking Death'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' The Originals Season 2 *''Rebirth'' *''Live and Let Die'' *''Red Door'' *''Wheel Inside the Wheel'' *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''Save My Soul'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' }} Episode Absence Season 1 (TO) In Season 1, Cami doesn't appear in 4 episodes: *''Sinners and Saints'' *''Bloodletting'' *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' Season 2 (TO) In Season 2, Cami doesn't appear in 6 episodes: *''Alive & Kicking'' *''Every Mother's Son'' *''Sanctuary'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' Name *'Camille' is a unisex name of French origin. The meaning of the name is "young ceremonial attendant". *'O'Connell' is a last name of Irish origin. It is an Anglicization of the Gaelic O Conaill which means descendant of Conall. Trivia *She came to New Orleans in order to find out information regarding the death of her brother. *Camille found out about the existence of the supernatural in Girl in New Orleans, although was compelled not to be afraid by Klaus. *She is the only female human on the show with a major role, the other human being Kieran, her uncle. **With Kieran now deceased, Camille is the only human on the show (as of now) with a major role. *She has a deceased twin brother whose name was Sean. **Sean was hexed by an Elder in the coven and kills many aspiring priests in the church. Agnes was the witch who hexed him as a punishment for his uncle's hand trying to stop the harvest. *Camille mistakenly thought Klaus was Rebekah's on and off. *So far, she has been compelled by Marcel and Klaus at different times. *Davina turns to Camille for help and frees her from Klaus's compulsion the same way she did for Josh. *Her uncle Kieran tells Klaus that he thinks Camille should leave New Orleans for her own safety. *Camille had fed her blood willingly to both Marcel and Klaus. *Camille tried shock therapy to cure her uncle from the hex. *Camille urged Klaus to turn her uncle Kieran to a vampire, then agreed that he should be staked when his state worsened. *Camille's first interaction with Hayley was during her uncle Kieran's funeral, in which Hayley paid her respects and asked if Camille knew anything about Francesca Guerrera. *Camille learned a secret code when she was only 15 years old by her brother Sean that enables her to decipher secret messages related to her family. *Camille was taken hostage by Mikael to lure out Klaus in Red Door. *Camille was fed on by Mikael so he can regain some of his strength back. *Camille saved Klaus from death by pulling out The White Oak Stake just in time after Mikael stabbed him in the heart. * She was handpicked by Esther to be Rebekah's host, seeing Cami as the perfect fit for her daughter. * Camille has so far been bitten by Marcel, Mikael, and Hayley. * Camille is the second person to find out about Baby Hope still being alive, as Marcel was the first person to know that Baby Hope was alive but was compelled to forget her. * Klaus brought Camille to the safehouse where Baby Hope and Elijah were. Klaus took her to the safehouse to protect her from Finn. * Camille watched over Hope during Jackson and Hayley's wedding at the Compound. * Although in Season 1 she was the main character with the most appearances (18) after the leads (Klaus, Elijah, Hayley and Marcel; excluding Rebekah), in Season 2, she is the main character with the least appearances (16). * Cami will be in every episode for the rest of the season. Despite taking a backseat every now and then, Narducci said that Cami will be around in very important ways for the rest of the drama. “Klaus needs his connection with Cami because it provides him with a certain calm and a certain solice,” Narducci said. “She is in some ways the one person who has been able to understand him and to sympathize with him and to show him the forgiveness that I think he craves but could never admit. So she’s a very important figure not only to Klaus but to this family.” http://www.ew.com/article/2015/04/20/originals-boss-breaks-down-death-previews-devastating-finale Tropes Gallery References See also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Female Characters Category:O'Connell Family Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Humans